


Small Ham+BMC little posts (SANDERS SIDES ADDED)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, some are small ideas from my own head, some of these are either small tumblr posts or vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Yeah. It'll be completely clean, though, since I don't swear. :)(I added Sanders Sides to this)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 17





	1. Social Distancing

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these will be crossovers between the two fandoms, by the way

Jeremy: Squip, why are you all the way over here? *points at the opposite corner of the room*

Squip: I'm practicing social distancing, Jeremy

Jeremy: BUT YOU'RE A SUPERCOMPUTER! YOU HAVE A ZERO PERCENT CHANCE OF GETTING THAT-

Squip: I know, Jeremy, but I don't want to look like an idiot

Jeremy: Only I can see you, though

Squip: ...oh yeah...I forgot...*insert awkward Squip turning red with embarrassment*


	2. American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NUMBER 2 BOIS!!

John: Hey, I'm gay

Lafayette: I thought you were American

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this vine fits well with Laurens and Laf. I do not own anything here!


	3. Hi hungry

Philip: Dad, I'm hungry!

Alexander: Hi, hungry! I'm Dad!

Philip: ...why did you name me this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	4. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something random.

Jeremy: *throws a flower at Michael*

Michael: Why?

Jeremy: I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could also work for Alex and Laurens. I don't own anything here!


	5. Small (normal until someone interrupts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask...

Hamilton: *to Jefferson* FIGHT ME!

Laurens: Stop telling everyone to fight you, look how small you are!

Hamilton: My height doesn't effect my ability to-

Squip: I would stop there. Violence-

Hamilton: Wrong fandom, dude

Squip: ...oh yeah...I forgot...again...*insert awkward Squip turning even more red with embarrassment while disappearing*

Laurens: Uh...what?

Jefferson: AT LEAST HAMILTON DIDN'T ACTUALLY MENTION VIOLENCE!

Laurens: Lol

Hamilton: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da Squippy Squip though. I do not own anything here!


	6. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little something...

Jenna: Hey, are you free for frozen yoghurt on Friday? Like, around 8 pm on Friday?

Chloe: Yes?

Jenna: What about you?

Brooke: Yes, I am

Jenna: Great! Because I'm not. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date

Chloe: Did she just-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did a Pinkberry one! I do not own anything here!


	7. Eliza interrupts BMC songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the chapter title says.

Rich: I was hopeless, hopeless! I was helpless-

Eliza: Helpless~! Look into those eyes, and the sky's the limit! I'm-

Rich: Boi.

* * *

Jenna: Rich set a fire and he burned down the house! Whoa!

Eliza: The world seemed to burn...

Jenna: ...girl...

* * *

Squip: Whoa, Jeremy. It's true that I found you. But look around-

Eliza: At how lucky we are to be alive right now!

Squip: Seriously, Eliza? Wrong song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything here!


	8. Sick boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEFFMADS!

Thomas: Jemmy?

James: I'm sick

Thomas: LUCKY I HAVE THE ONE THING THAT'LL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!

James: What?

Thomas: My love for you!

James: *blushes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything here!


	9. Da Squip interrupts da Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip gets revenge on Eliza for interrupting his main song. >:)

The Schuyler Sisters: "We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal"

Angelica: And when I meet Thomas Jefferson

Random men: Unh!

Angelica: I'ma compel him to include women in the sequel!

All: Work!

Eliza: Look around-

Squip: You. Whoa. All your peers-

Eliza: Seriously?

Squip: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR INTERRUPTING MY MAIN SONG!

Eliza: ...really?

Squip: *disappears*

Angelica: ...what just happened?

Eliza: Someone interrupted our song. Let's continue?

Peggy: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why no one should interrupt another character's song. I don't own anything, here!


	10. Ya think ya didn't hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says

Hamilton: Thomas is so annoying

Thomas: *climbs over a fence and then climbs up until he comes out of the window into the room Hamilton is in*

Thomas: I heard you were talking Squip about me!

Hamilton: WHAT THE SQUIP?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you just saw, swear words will be censored with Squip. I do not own anything here!


	11. Croissant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something between Laf and Herc

Lafayette: *walking while eating a croissant*

Hercules: BOO!

Lafayette: AHH!!! Stop! I could've dropped my croissant!

Hercules: *laughing a bit*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That vine fits Laf and Herc so well, though! I do not own anything here!


	12. Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is tired of hearing a certain song...but someone proves that overrated is good

Lafayette: Let it go! Let it go! Can't-

Thomas: That song's overrated, Laf!

Michael: Which is why it's so good! It never gets old!

Lafayette: Thank you for giving overrated a positive meaning, Michael

Squip: INTO THE UNKNOWN!!

Thomas: HOW CAN YOU HOLD THAT NOTE?!

Squip: I'm a supercomputer, Jefferson

Thomas: Oh. Right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is correct about (some) overrated songs. I do not own anything here!


	13. Phobias?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 13!!!!

Michael: Hi, I'm Michael with a b, and I'm afraid of insects, and-

Laf: Stop stop stop! Where?

Michael: Hmm?

Laf: Where's the b?

Michael: THERE'S A BEE?!

* * *

Laf: Guys, I-

Squip: *screams in extreme fear*

Laf: ...how in the world does the Squip have a phobia of Mountain Dew Red?

* * *

Alex: I'M SO SCARED!

Thomas: It's just a thunderstorm, Hamilton!

Alex: I'M STILL SCARED!

* * *

Henry Laurens: Very-

Alex: Laurens!

Alex and John: *kiss*

Laf and Herc: Aww!

Henry Laurens: STEP BACK! I THINK I'M GONNA VOMIT! (Yes, John's dad is homophobic here)

* * *

Squip: *screams while running away from someone in a Mountain Dew Red costume*

Henry Laurens (who's wearing the costume): Why are you running?! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!

* * *

Eliza: Let me see what you have!

Philip: A gun!

Eliza: NO!

* * *

Laf: Yo, Squip, I-

Squip: GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!

Laf: What?

Squip: GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!

Squip: *runs off*

Laf: ...it's Mountain Dew CODE Red, not Mountain Dew Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything here!


	14. Who's the real Deceit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is who?! (Finally added Sanders Sides)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered Sanders a while ago, and it's so good, so I decided to add it HEERE.

Roman: Wait, why are there two Deceits?

Deceit: What do you-Oh

Not Deceit: I'M THE REAL DECEIT!

Deceit: NO! I AM!

Not Deceit: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE THE REAL DECEIT?!

Deceit: I DON'T HAVE GLOWING BLUE EYES!

Not Deceit: Well then...allow me to introduce myself...

Not Deceit: *He went back to his normal mode, revealing da SQUIP*

Roman: Really? Wrong fandom, although I appreciate that you're from a musical

SQUIP: ...I'll leave, but thanks.

SQUIP: *leaves*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have watched the new Sanders Sides episode, but I don't want to spread spoilers. That's why Deceit is just Deceit HEERE. I do not own anything heere!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything here!


End file.
